Un bar à Soho
by Hermystic
Summary: OS John et Sherlock continuent la tournée des bars. Et s'ils se retrouvaient au plein cœur de Soho ? Johnlock
**Titre :** Un bar à Soho

 **Auteure :** Hermystic

 **Rating :** M parce que la chaleur risque de monter pas mal ^^

 **Pairing :** John/Sherlock

 **Disclaimer :** Ai-je besoin de préciser que John, Sherlock et Mary ne m'appartiennent pas ? Et qu'ils appartiennent respectivement à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle pour l'œuvre originale ainsi qu'à Steven Moffat et Mark Gatiss pour la version moderne de Sherlock BBC ?

 **Notes :** Bonsoir à tous et à toutes ! Et voilà un nouveau texte sur ce que cela aurait donné si John et Sherlock s'étaient retrouvés dans un bar gay de Londres ! =)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Un bar encore. L'enterrement de vie de garçon de John se poursuit. A Soho.

La musique pulse à fond dans le boite de nuit. Des odeurs d'alcool et de sueur planent dans l'air. Les corps bougent sur la piste de danse.

Les deux hommes se dirigent vers le bar. Sherlock sort ses étranges verres. Le barman les sert. Les verres sont avalés cul-sec.

John est pris d'une impulsion. Il prend Sherlock par le bras. Le grand brun tente de résister mais John insiste.

Sherlock se laisse traîner par John. Sur la piste de danse. Alors qu'il n'a jamais mis les pieds sur une telle piste.

John se déhanche comme un forcené. Des silhouettes s'approchent. Sherlock se crispe. Il n'a pas l'habitude des contacts aussi rapprochés.

Cela ne semble pas déranger John qui semble enfermé dans sa bulle. Sherlock reste immobile jusqu'à ce qu'une main d'homme ne vienne se perdre sous le haut de John.

Pris d'une pulsion, Sherlock saisit John par les hanches. Sherlock le tient fermement. Défiant du regard quiconque s'approcherait de trop près d'eux.

Les mouvements de John le portent à son tour. D'abord timidement, il se met lui aussi à bouger.

Bientôt, la danse se fait plus sensuelle. Les corps s'emboîtent, se mouvent ensemble.

La température de leur corps augmente de quelques degrés. Ils ont chaud.

La sueur coule de leur tempe respective. Le regard de Sherlock se fixe sur une goutte de sueur. Hypnotisé, il la suit. Elle roule le long de la mâchoire de John pour finir dans son cou.

Une autre suit le même chemin. Les lèvres se penchent vers John. Se posent sur la mâchoire en face de lui. Goûtent la peau salée. Se retirent aussitôt.

Les mains de John se posent sur le torse fin face à lui. Les pectoraux se crispent. De légères caresses apprivoisent le corps en face.

Sherlock se détend. Un peu.

Les hanches se rapprochent. Se frottent l'une contre l'autre. Jusqu'à l'inévitable.

John ne s'en rend pas compte, Sherlock si. Il ferme les yeux. Tentant d'analyser ce qui est en train de se passer. Mais le bruit et le présence proche de John contre lui l'en empêche.

Pourtant, il sent bien cette forme en bas qui insiste contre la sienne. Paniqué, il tente de se défaire de l'étreinte de John. Mais celui-ci reste agrippé contre lui.

Il reste. Malgré la chaleur de plus en plus oppressante qui envahit son corps. Des étoiles scintillent devant ses yeux.

Il se raccroche à John pour ne pas tomber. L'adrénaline retombe. Un sursaut de conscience le prend. Il bouge avec John en direction de la sortie se frayant tant bien que mal un chemin au milieu des corps qui se trémoussent tout autour d'eux.

L'air frais lui rafraîchit les idées. Pas vraiment celles de John qui est toujours collé à lui. Sherlock prend John sous les bras et réussit à s'approcher de la rue.

Trouver un taxi ? En vain. Titubant, ils rentrent tant bien que mal au 221B. L'escalier se trouve être leur limite. Ils s'écroulent pêle-mêle l'un à côté de l'autre épuisés par cet effort qui leur a demandé tant d'énergie.

L'aube les retrouve dans une position des plus inconfortables sur les marches. Le réveil est quelque peu difficile. La gueule de bois est au rendez-vous. Lancinante.

Les deux hommes se lèvent avec difficulté. Ils rentrent dans l'appartement. Et prennent de l'aspirine. Avant de s'effondrer à nouveau sur le canapé en attendant que le médicament fasse effet.

Ce fut une certaine humidité au niveau du bas qui les réveille. Parce qu'un pantalon poisseux n'est jamais bien confortable.

Sherlock se tend. Parce qu'il craint la réaction de son _colocataire_. Qui a du mal à réagir encore. Pourtant, Sherlock voit les idées s'emboîter les unes dans les autres. John est un véritable livre ouvert à ce moment là.

John écarquille les yeux comprenant vaguement ce qui a pu se passer la veille. Sherlock se lève pour se changer. Et pour réfléchir. Au calme.

Parce que ce son état le perturbe. Jamais cela ne lui est arrivé auparavant. Et il veut comprendre. A tout prix.

Toujours perdu, il se souvient surtout d'une sensation. La chaleur. Celle de son corps et de l'autre corps collé contre lui.

Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne remarque pas que John est entré dans sa chambre. C'est un regard brûlant son dos qui le fait réagir.

Les deux hommes se regardent. Longtemps semble-t-il. Et la chaleur revient. Toujours aussi forte.

Alors que John s'apprête à dire quelque chose, la voix aiguë de Madame Hudson les fait grimacer.

Et la chaleur disparut les laissant vides.

* * *

Et on ne râle pas après l'auteur pour cette fin légèrement sadique :p


End file.
